


Sweet Dreams

by sweetlouist91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Concerts, Famous Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, Non-Famous Louis, Pining, Popstar Harry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, YouTuber Louis, Ziam are in it for .2 seconds im sorry, but its a tiny bit i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlouist91/pseuds/sweetlouist91
Summary: "But it wasn't that that made Harry's heart stop. No. There on his arm was at tattoo. A tattoo in the exact same spot as Harry's anchor. "Famous Harry finds out about makeup YouTuber Louis by chance in an interview. It's fate after all.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so you've all seen the interview where they showed Harry fans reaction to SIgn of the Times yeah? I couldn't get this idea out of my head even though I should be studying for finals rn. That's also why it's so short I apologise. Please leave feedback, I hope you enjoy it x
> 
> The usual disclaimer I don't own the boys obvs if I did they'd be treated a lot better let me tell you.

Harry awoke on his sixteenth birthday with nerves tingling throughout his body, a ball of anticipation in his stomach. 

He had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember, from the minute he found out this would happen. Somewhere on his body there was a mark, a sort of tattoo if you will. A mark that would match with that of his soulmate, tying them together for the rest of their lives. 

Jesus Christ his _soulmate_.

His eyes snapped open, staring for a moment at the pristine white of his bedroom ceiling. Feeling as though he was going to be sick, he jumped out of bed and ran over to the full length mirror on his wardrobe. And stared... And stared a bit more. Because there on his arm was a tiny mark, handwritten in the first words his soulmate would say to him. 

Nearly everybody got one, his mum's said 'fancy a drink', his older sister Gemma's, 'did it hurt... when you fell from heaven', something Harry would love to bear witness to.

Taking a deep breath while trying, and mostly failing, to blink away the tears that threatened to spill over, he looked again. Instead of a unique mark that would lead him to his soulmate Harry's mark said one simple thing. 'Hi'.

He had waited sixteen years for this, and after all that he got hi? Seriously? Everyone in the world said hi to each other. Hating the universe, and done with soulmates for one day Harry went down to breakfast.

\---

Harry laughed, watching fans on the big screen reacting to his new single. He was glad to see them enjoying it, he'd put his heart and soul into that record, and as always the fans reaction had been incredible. Giggling at one girl, who was tearing up as she attempted to sing along to a song she didn't even know yet, Harry took at sip of water. 

And almost spat it back out again.

Okay so that was a _bit_ of an exaggeration but still. The boy on the screen was beautiful, that was the only word to describe him, bright blue eyes crinkled at the edges as he listened to Harry's song. He was stunning yes, but that wasn't what held Harry's attention. There was something about him, something so captivating that Harry just couldn't put his finger on. 

Alright, so he probably shouldn't be thinking about one of his fans like this, sue him. But surely, anyone could see the boy was gorgeous, soft brown hair artfully flopped to one side, framing his cheekbones and his pretty mouth, drawn into a brilliant smile.

The boy lifted his arm, pointing into the camera and saying something about the guitar, smiling and laughing. But it wasn't that that made Harry's heart stop. No. There on his arm was at tattoo. A tattoo in the exact same spot as Harry's anchor. 

Rope wrapped its way around the boys wrist in the shape of the infinity symbol, left open at the back as if waiting for something to complete it.

An anchor and rope go together don't they? Frantically, heart pounding, Harry searched for any more marks on the boy just as the clip cut off to another fan sobbing. Stunned, he sat in silence for the rest of the video with only one thought running through his head. He needed to find that boy.

\---

After a flight and cab ride home Harry was exhausted, mind turning over and over. Despite that, he knew there was no way he was getting to sleep tonight until he found out who that boy was. He couldn't possibly be his soulmate, it was absurd. It must be the tiredness talking, all the excitement of the day catching up with him, making weird connections in his brain. He still had to know.

Crawling into bed he grabbed his laptop, his thoughts spinning as it whirred into life, the too bright artificial light illuminating the room. He squinted, opening YouTube and hovering over the search bar. He hadn't thought this far ahead. 

What if he actually found him? This was wrong wasn't it? You weren't meant to search your soulmate on the internet, fate was supposed to decide. Well he thought to himself, fate had led him this far, it couldn't hurt to have a bit of look around right? Right.

Searching for Harry Styles 'Sign of the Times' Reaction was simple. What wasn't quite so simple was the thousands of search results he was currently scrolling through. Most of the video's thumbnails were of the cover, making sure he had to click on every single one, waiting with baited breath as it loaded only to be disappointed every time. 

Just when he thought about giving up he came across a video, the thumbnail a picture of the boy who he hadn't been able to forget. 'Louis_tommo' was the name of the channel. Mouse paused over the link another wave of guilt rocked through him. He hoped the fates wouldn't be too annoyed at him for meddling. 

After debating for a good few minutes, his curiosity eventually won out. He decided to ignore the feeling that was now settling in his chest and clicked on the video, holding his breath as it loaded.

“Hey guys,” the boy's voice spoke out through the tinny laptop speakers, now the only sound in the dark room. Harry was pretty sure he stopped breathing, but he would never admit it afterwards. 

“Welcome back to my channel, my name's Louis if you don't know me and today, as you've probably guessed from the title I'm going to be crying over Harry Styles.” Louis giggled, eyes lighting up before tagging on, “again.”

The song started playing, soft piano quiet in the deafening noise of Harry's thoughts. Louis. It suited him, he did look like a prince after all. He tuned back in as the chorus started playing, Louis' face breaking into a smile that stayed put 'till the end of the video. For some reason his approval meant a lot to him, a warm feeling blooming throughout his body as he watched Louis sing along, Harry's lips quirking to smile along with him.

Then, Louis lifted his arm in the part of the video that had made it into the clip. Heart in his throat Harry's eyes flickered up, searching the rest of Louis' arm. There was the rope that had caused this whole mess, an arrow to match his heart, a dagger in the exact same spot as his rose and a compass in the same style as his ship. That was all he saw before Louis dropped his arm, but he could have more. 

_They_ could have more.

Theoretically he knew that those could just be tattoos. After all some of his fans had done that in the past, pretending to be his soulmate for a chance to meet him. But it didn't feel like it was just tattoos, it felt like something so much more. Looking at Louis he felt like he knew him, from just one short video he knew that there was something more to him and Louis. That wouldn't happen with just anyone. 

Feeling like he was thinking far too much for three in the morning Harry shut down his computer and went to sleep, his dreams filled with piercing blue eyes, and soft, quiet laughter.

\---

The next morning Harry felt like shit. Travel and a late night had never agreed with him, and being rudely awoken at 9 AM by his best friend and assistant Liam didn't help. Right now he was sincerely regretting giving Liam his spare key as he walked straight into Harry's room and threw open the curtains, bright morning light filtering into the room.

Groaning, he opened his eyes, swearing that Liam had blinded him. Liam just laughed, a fond “get up Styles!” thrown over his shoulder as he walked away. 

“You better be making me breakfast,” Harry shouted, Liam's laughter his only reply. Begrudgingly, he dragged himself out of bed. Not bothering with clothes he pulled on his dressing gown, making a happy noise at the soft fabric.

He found Liam sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in one hand and one of his green juices in the other. 

“Morning,” Harry said, voice still a bit scratchy. “Please tell me you're not drinking both of those at the same time,” he grimaced.

Liam chose to ignore him, waiting until Harry sat opposite him with his own tea to start talking.

“How was France?”

France. The interview. Louis. Oh shit, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten.

“Uh France, uhm...” Harry trailed off pathetically, mind still stuck repeating louislouislouis and soulmate and oh fuck, shit what am I going to do. Liam was looking at him strangely, and he was suddenly aware he probably looked a bit out of it. He cleared his throat and tried again. “France was good how was yours? Uh no, I mean how was your week, not your France... your week yeah.”

“What happened Harry?” Liam sighed. Should he tell him? It would be nice to tell someone he reasoned, but then what if Liam tried to find him, tried to reach out. Harry wasn't ready for that yet, no way. He wanted to find out more, he needed to find out more, to gather information before he did anything rash. And if that meant stalking Louis a bit more it couldn't hurt. He'd already done it once, a little more wouldn't make a difference. 

“Nothing Li, don't worry,” said Harry, trying to reassure Liam. “'M just tired that's all.”

If Liam knew he was lying he didn't say anything, changing the subject to his weekend, which consisted of a surprise date with his boyfriend, soon to be fiancé if Liam said yes. Zayn was another one of Harry's best friends, and he couldn't wait for them both to start a new life together. Sometimes it seemed to him that Liam's stories about his love life were as close to romance as he would ever get.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair. He had gotten away with it. For now at least.

\---

That night, once Liam had finally went home he went back into his bedroom, anticipation unfurling in his stomach. Loading up his laptop once again he clicked back onto 'louis_tommo' with only a hint of regret for what he was doing. Last night he hadn't had a chance to look around, focussing on the one video. Tonight however he wanted to find out more about Louis, and when his channel loaded he was more than a little surprised.

Harry had figured that he was just another fan account, there was a few of them that he liked to have a look at whenever something important happened, in order to properly gauge the fans' reactions. When he came out as bisexual for instance, instead of Twitter he'd gone straight to YouTube for fan videos and sit down storytimes. It had always felt more real to watch people speaking rather than read words that someone had typed on a screen.

Louis didn't seem to be just a fan account though. His latest video, before the one about Harry, was titled 'Easy Glitter Cut Crease' and in fact when Harry scrolled further he found that 90% of Louis' channel was makeup tutorials. Intrigued, he clicked on one of the videos.

He really shouldn't have. Louis looked beautiful, soft pink eyeshadow and big fluffy lashes making him look even more stunning than he was naturally. Harry watched spellbound as Louis talked through each and every step, showing the camera products and brushes in typical beauty guru fashion.

Now, Harry wore makeup for performances, but he could admit he didn't really understand much of what it was for, other than making him look a little more alive with all the bright lights shining on him. Watching what Louis was doing was fascinating, all the intricate steps and detail coming together into one look. 

Before he knew it it was 2am and he reluctantly switched off the computer, knowing that he would have to get up early for a training session at the gym. Vowing to watch more of Louis' videos tomorrow he switched off the light, turning on to his side and curling up, wishing, not for the first time, that there was someone there beside him. 

That night he dreamt of Louis applying makeup on him, giggling and kissing him and whispering soft things in his ear.

\---

A week later Harry announced his world tour, and something inside him ached as he prayed that Louis would be able to come.

\---

Wednesday soon became his favourite day of the week, for the sole reason that Louis uploaded a video. 

When he clicked on this weeks video a thrill shot through him at the title. 'Q&A'. He had wondered when Louis would do one, had even thought of searching for his older ones, but it had felt too much like forcing it and he didn't want to test fate more than he already had. Instead, he held his breath as Louis came onto the screen, looking as beautiful as ever in a soft baby blue jumper. He looked so cozy and pretty, and Harry just wanted to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. 

He watched as Louis explained how he'd gotten into makeup, how he'd always loved the colours and thought of it as more of an art, a means of expression. Harry wholeheartedly agreed with him, last weeks Coachella inspired look was a testimony to that.

He learnt Louis couldn't live without a cuppa in the morning, he had six younger siblings, his worst habit was smoking, which. Harry could live with, Zayn smoked even Liam did from time to time. He would have to ask him to quit before they had babies though. And shit, his thoughts were getting out of hand again.

He focused his attention back on the video as Louis finished answering a question about his fears which, he was scared of moths? Harry was too fond of him. The next question had him waiting with bated breath. 'Which soul mark is your favourite and why?'

"Well," Louis said, "I'm not really sure, I got me oops first so I suppose I am a bit fond of that one." Louis trailed his fingers over the marks on his arm, Harry mirroring the movement unconsciously. They both stopped at the same place. "I suppose the dagger's my favourite," he said as he looked down, his face thoughtful. Harry looked down at his rose tattoo tracing the pattern of its petals. 

"I love all of them though, can't wait to meet my soulmate whoever they are." Louis' voice had gone soft and wistful and he seemed to realise it. "Hope they're hot,” he said, laughing, and the moment was broken. Still looking down at his own marks Harry sighed. He was already in far too deep.

Louis didn't get asked any more questions about soulmates which Harry was suddenly all too glad about. One other question did throw him off guard though. 'Are you going to try and get tickets to Harry Styles?' Louis laughed. "Try is the right word there, I don't reckon I've got much of a chance but yeah, I'd love to go and see him."

Louis smiled into the camera and seemed to remember something. "Shit he saw the video of me reacting to Sign of the Times didn't he, I've watched that so many times..." Louis' smile was breathtaking. "I made him dimple."

Harry's heart was breaking. If only Louis knew how he felt, how much he had come to mean to him. In little over a month Louis had become the centre of his universe, with every interview he wondered if Louis would watch, if he would hear him answering questions about his soulmate, and how much he wanted to find them.

"Well goodbye," Louis said on the screen. "Goodbye Harry if you're watching," he joked, smiling.

That night Harry dreamt of holding Louis close, whispering over and over that he loved him.

\---

Logging onto his laptop on Friday night he didn't expect to see a notification for 'louis_tommo'. He especially didn't expect it to be titled 'I'm Meeting Harry Styles?' Harry went into shock a little, he had never clicked on something so fast in his life. For once he impatient for Louis to get on with the video. He was almost as excited as Louis was when he announced he has tickets, his mind going into overdrive.

Louis had tickets to one of his shows, he was going to be there. What was he going to do? He had to tell him. He had to reach out to him. But he would be at the show. He would see him at the show. He would find him, he would tell him there face to face. With that though Harry rolled over and fell asleep. 

Dreams of finding Louis' blue eyes in a crowd of screaming fans plagued his sleep.

\---

"So, who's louis_tommo?" 

Harry dropped the plate he was holding into the sink, dishwater and bubbles flying everywhere. Sheepishly he turned around to look at Liam, who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised. Harry sighed and sat down. "He's just some YouTuber I follow. No big deal," he sighed. "He's also my soulmate? Possibly, I don't know."

"What," said Liam, looking shocked at the thought. "You think he's your soulmate? How long has this been going on for H?"

"A few months," Harry shrugged. "I saw him at that interview in France, they played a clip of him and I noticed he had the rope tattoo and I had to check Li, I had to at least check." Harry looked at Liam, feeling guilty at the betrayed look on his friends face. "I really think it's him,” he said softly looking at the floor.

Liam stared back, the shock starting to wear off as his business mind came back into play. "Well we'll have the guys find out his address, you can get his phone number and I'm sure you'll be able to arrange a meet-"

"No!" Harry cut him off more forcefully than he had intended, Liam staring back at him, shocked. "No Liam it doesn't work like that. I can't force fate any more than you can. If he really is my soulmate I'll meet him one day." He stared at Liam, willing him to understand.

"And you're okay with that H? Really? You've wanted to meet your soulmate for as long as I can remember," Liam said, looking concerned. 

"I'm not going to force this," he said, a note of finality edged into his voice. "He's coming to one of my shows in London. If we're really meant to be I'll meet him there, I know I will.” Harry didn't know how he knew, he couldn't explain it, but he did. Liam looked doubtful but he didn't say anything else, knowing it would be best to drop the subject.

That night Harry dreamt Louis was hiding just out of sight, slipping further away from him into the shadows.

***

Louis woke up to an almighty clatter from the kitchen, followed by loud swearing which was hastily stifled. He groaned, blinking his eyes open and dragging himself out of bed. He found Niall in the kitchen, trying to stuff all the pans back into the cupboard. It was quite a hilarious sight really.

"Morning Irish" he shouted cheerily, causing poor Niall to jump, succeeding in dropping all the pans again, scattering them over the linoleum. 

"Fuck you Lou," he muttered giving up and slumping against the counter.

Louis busied himself by putting the kettle on, humming to himself before his eyes came to rest on the calendar. Oh shit. "Niall we're seeing Harry tonight," he exclaimed, running over and hitting Niall with the calendar. 

"Fuck Lou calm down you've known for months," Niall said, frowning at him. "All you've bloody talked about for months," he muttered but Louis chose to ignore him.

Excitement zipped through him, and forgetting all about his tea he shouted to Niall he was going for a shower and disappeared back into the flat, Niall shaking his head fondly and going back to tidying up.

\---

Six hours, three clothes changes and one very stressful hour of Louis panicking as they got stuck in traffic later, they arrived at the venue. Sitting in their seats waiting for Harry to come on Louis was hyperventilating a little. Or a lot. He had waited his whole life to see Harry in concert this was a big deal, he was allowed to be a little nervous. Suddenly the lights went down, Harry's voice sounding throughout the hall.

Louis stared, a strange electric feeling running through him. He had the sudden urge to jump onto the stage but he shook himself. What the fuck. Get a grip, he told himself. Harry was captivating, swaying along to the music, and something about him drew Louis in. He figured it was probably the shock.

Harry finished the song, the crowd erupting into cheers. He started to welcome everyone, giving his customary speech, all the while looking around the crowd as if searching for someone.

\---

When Harry's eyes found his the world around them fell away, it was just the two of them standing alone in the hall. Harry had stopped speaking, just staring at Louis. After months of waiting he was finally here. Belatedly Harry realised he had stopped speaking.

“Oops,” he giggled into the mic, hoping the fans wouldn't be too annoyed. He supposed they wouldn't be after they found out what had happened. 

Louis stared back at him, blue eyes wide and shocked. Heart pounding in his chest he managed to whisper out a soft “hi” before the world around him faded to black.

\---

When Louis came to Niall was staring at him, looking concerned and holding out a bottle of water. Louis took it gladly, gulping down the crisp, cool liquid and taking a look at his surroundings. He was somewhere backstage lying on a surprisingly soft leather couch. There were people wandering around with bottles of water and lots of fancy looking equipment. 

"Harry's just finishing on stage," Niall said, mistaking Louis' wide eyes for confusion. "He's gonna come back and have a chat with you, says it's important. He's a nice lad, didn't think he'd be so kind. Asked the security folk to bring ya backstage, made sure you were alright," said Niall, looking at Louis as if debating something. "Lou did something happen out there, you were find an' then you just collapsed."

Louis blinked at him, should he tell him? "Niall," he started words coming out choked off, so he cleared his throat and tried again "Ni, I think he's my soulmate."

Niall laughed at that, "who Harry? Lou what've you been smoking... holy... holy shit Lou you're serious? You think Harry Styles is you soulmate?"

"You do?" Harry's voice sounded from the doorway. Louis eyes snapped up to search Harry's face. Shock was plain but was that.... no, could that be hope? Louis took a deep breath and nodded, Harry's face breaking into a wide smile before closing the distance between them. 

"Louis I-I have a confession to make," Harry sighed "I've been watching your videos for a while now, I know I should've reached out before but I just didn't want to be wrong y'know? And I get that it's weird, but I really do believe that you're my soulmate."

Louis stared at him for a moment, trying to process what was happening. "I can feel it can't you?" he whispered at last. "It's you Harry, I know it's you." 

Harry smiled before leaning in closer, closing the gap between them. "Can I kiss you?" he murmured, Louis nodding again before sealing there lips together. 

It was everything that he'd ever imagined and more. They say kissing your soulmate is meant to feel like fireworks and electricity but this, kissing Harry? It felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this x Kudos and comments are a writers dream :) 
> 
> Also come say hi on [Tumblr](http://sweetlouist91.tumblr.com/) xx  
> 


End file.
